jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Emporio Alniño
(fashion brand) El Niño (Climate Cycle) |stand = Burning Down the House Weather Report (borrowed) |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = |cm|ftin}} |weight = |blood = |hair = Blond }} |eyes = |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Unnamed mother |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Kitanishi Junko (ASB, EoH) |voiceactor = }} : is a major ally featured in JoJo Part 6: Stone Ocean. Emporio is a young Stand User, born and living secretly in Green Dolphin Street Prison. He sympathizes with Jolyne and becomes one of her primary allies. Emporio's Stand is the ghost room, Burning Down the House. Appearance Emporio is an 11-year-old boy of average build. He has light, curly hair, and light, yellow-brown eyes. Emporio is almost always seen wearing a striped baseball uniform (which appears to be the type worn by the ), including a cap. Personality Emporio is first shown as a timid, awkward boy, rather unwilling to join the battle. However, as he continues to help the heroes, he is slowly dragged into the fight himself. He proves helpful by using his computer to gain information regarding the villains' powers, and in helping Jolyne out of several tight spots by hiding her in his "ghost room." When caught in a conflict, he is not usually able to fight back. The main exception to this is his final confrontation with Pucci when he is helped by Weather Report's stand. Abilities Emporio's Stand, Burning Down the House, is a room comprising a secret, alternate space within Green Dolphin Street Prison, to which only he may grant entry. The room contains a number of useful, imperishable objects. Emporio is a timid fighter but proves able to follow the directions given to him by the group. Emporio borrows the Stand Weather Report after the death of its user. History Background Emporio was born to an unnamed prisoner in Green Dolphin Street Prison. Since then, he has lived there in secret with the help of his Stand, which manifested in the form of a "ghost room." His mother was killed by Enrico Pucci, who took her Memory Disc and/or Stand Disc, causing her to slowly rot away. It is not confirmed whether she was a Stand user or not. However, Pucci was originally unaware of Emporio's existence, which gave the heroes a momentary edge. Stone Ocean While in Green Dolphin Street Prison, he serves as a meaningful and useful ally to Jolyne and Ermes, as well as introducing the two to Narciso Anasui and Weather Report (who reside primarily in the Ghost Room provided by his Stand abilities), providing them all with information about the personnel, the enemies they fight, and even the prison itself. After Jolyne, Ermes, Weather Report, and Anasui escape, Emporio follows to help Jolyne (flying a helicopter that Romeo gave Jolyne before Rikiel's attack) before being given Jotaro Kujo's memory disc, which later causes him to pursue Donatello Versus when Weather Report recovers his memories and activates Heavy Weather. He narrowly escapes death at Pucci's hands and is trusted with Weather Report's Stand Disc after it's user's death. 1st Universe Reset After Pucci resets the universe and Emporio becomes the only living member of the group that intended to stop Pucci, he finds himself in a universe created to Pucci's specifications and is subsequently dogged by Pucci as the last remaining enemy in his perfect world. Emporio runs to his ghost room and tricks Pucci into inserting Weather Report's Stand Disc into his head. Weather Report subsequently fills the room with concentrated oxygen and effectively disables Pucci. Emporio ignores Pucci's last angry pleas to spare him, saying that walking the path of justice is fate, and he and Weather Report kill the priest with a barrage of punches, after which the universe resets again. 2nd Universe Reset In this alternate timeline, Emporio finds himself right outside Green Dolphin Street and witnesses an alternate version of Ermes being kicked from the bus for attempting to pay with a fifty-dollar bill. Nearby, Annakiss, the alternate Anasui, invites Ermes to ride in their car in exchange for the money she can use to pay for gas. Ultimately, Emporio decides to join after meeting Irene, the alternate Jolyne, who invites the two to ride. Irene also possesses a Joestar birthmark, indicating that the Joestar family continues to live on. Deeply touched by the survival of his friends, Emporio gives his name when Irene asks for it. Later, the group picks up a hitchhiker, shown to be an alternate Weather Report. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Emporio makes his first video game appearance as an explanatory character for GALLERY MODE, alongside Telence T. D'Arby, Leone Abbacchio, Oingo, Boingo, Ghiaccio and Wang Chan. He is also part of the stage hazard on the KENNEDY SPACE CENTER STAGE (screaming "Watch out!" when the objects start falling on the stage). His voice is also heard in the ending text in PART 6's'' story-mode segment. Gallery Manga= Chapter 605.jpg|SO Chapter 11 cover Chapter 610.jpg|SO Chapter 16 cover Chapter 615.jpg|SO Chapter 21 cover Volume 75.jpg|SO Volume 12 Volume 76.jpg|SO Volume 13 Volume 78.jpg|SO Volume 15 Volume 80.jpg|SO Volume 17 Emporio1.png|Emporio's first appearance EmporioDisc.PNG|Emporio with Weather Report's Stand Disc EmporioWeather.PNG|Emporio using Weather Report |-| Sketches= Emporio1.jpg Emporio2.jpg Emporio3.jpg Emporio4.jpg |-| Game= Emporio EoH.PNG|Model (Eyes of Heaven) Trivia *Araki heard about a child being born in a women's prison and thought he could include it in Stone Ocean in the form of Emporio.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/rMZxRFS2'' *During the year Araki introduced Emporio, the Chicago Cubs won a regional game, which is why Emporio dons baseball attire. References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Joestar Group Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 6